


I can fix that

by fetchlylarrystylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Sex, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetchlylarrystylinson/pseuds/fetchlylarrystylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry- 26 comes over to fix Louis'-19 dishwasher.SMUT</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can fix that

**Author's Note:**

> The whole beginning scene really happened to me! Minus the smut but that's what inspired this smut fic♥︎

Louis was sitting on his couch with a bag of chips, a cold beer and his favorite romantic comedy. He was wearing his rattiest pajama bottoms, a dingy white shirt, and glasses. He had rolled out of bed and on to the couch this morning; it being his day off.

Louis jumped when the doorbell to his flat rang, clearly not expecting anyone. He got up curiously and opened the door. He met eyes with a tall, curly headed, very attractive man. This man was smiling and his mouth was moving for some reason… that mouth; I’d like to see that mouth wrapped around my dick. Wait, did he say something? “Sorry what?” Louis asked embarrassed.

“I’m here to fix your dishwasher. You called a few days ago, did you not get the notification that I would be coming today?” he cocked his head to the side like an innocent puppy dog. However, the way the veins stuck out of his strong arms as he carried his heavy bag of equipment in his large, rough hands made Louis think that this man wasn’t as innocent as he appeared.

“Um, no I didn’t. My mail gets lost a lot, I just moved here.”

“Right, well I can let them know about that as well.” He smiled and gestured if he could go inside. I was about to say yes and let him in and apologize for not letting him in sooner, but it suddenly hit him what he looked like.

“Shit, up yeah…hold on just a second.” He ran to his room, threw up his clothes and slid on a clean shirt and some nicer sweat plants to make it seem like he wasn’t trying too hard to impress this handsome man. He ran back out, trying to steady his breath along the way. He let a very amused-what was his name? - Inside. “So, what’s your name?”

“I’m Harry Styles.” Harry said looking up at Louis from the floor by the dishwasher.

“Louis Tomlinson.” He smiled

“Well Louis, aren’t you a bit young to be drinking?” Harry smirked.

“I’m nineteen years old for your information. Aren’t you a bit young to be fixing dishwashers?” He sassed.

“M’not that young actually.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I’m twenty six.” Louis stomach churned; he always had a thing for older men.

“Well you don’t look it.” Louis smiled and hopped up on the counter right above him.

“Looks like the problem is you’re missing a few screws and the battery voltage is off.” Harry stood up and he didn’t realize Louis would be right in front of him; let alone right in between his legs on the counter.

“So, I-I’m gonna fix your dishwasher now.” Harry stuttered with lust for the younger boy.

“Yeah you do that.” Louis smirked

“You’re going to have to move your legs.” He motioned to Louis spread legs

“I guess you’re going to have to move me yourself.” Louis said confidently.

Harry swallowed and grabbed Louis by his lower hips tightly, and lifted him off of the counter top, slowly sliding him down to the floor; his biceps bulging out during the process. Their bodies’ rubbing against one another as Louis was placed firmly on the floor. He looked up at Harry, about a full five inches taller, noticing his large hands still tight on his hips turning him on immensely. Their eyes locked each other’s lips; at the very moment Louis bit his lip, that was it for Harry.

Harry smashed his lips against Louis’ earning a mumbled moan. Louis rushed his hands up to Harry’s curls and tugged making Harry break away from the kiss to let out a loud moan. Harry really liked his hair to be pulled- a lot.

The kiss was getting heated, all tongue, grabbing g, and grinding when Louis moaned out “Want you.”

Harry dominated Louis’ small frame by pulling him up firmly by the hips so that Louis’ legs were wrapped around Harry’s waist. They made their way to the couch and Harry lowered Louis onto it. As Harry was leaning down on top of him Louis mumbled “Off.” Pertaining to Harry’s shirt. He slid it up over his head reviling not only a v-line, tight abs, and strong arm muscles, but a clutter of tattoos covering his arms, chest and stomach. They were all random looking; he was going to ask Harry about them later, but now he just wanted Harry to get on with it.

Harry kissed Louis and grinded his hips down causing Louis to let out a proper moan. Louis was quite a bit younger than Harry, and he was afraid that if Harry continues this then he would cum embarrassingly to soon in his pants. He whimpered and Harry looked up breathlessly “What do you need Lou?” Louis’ head was getting fuzzy as Harry’s grinding hadn’t let up.

“F-fuck me already Harry!” Harry’s eyes grew dark with lust and want.

Harry ripped off Louis’ shirt and started to messily kiss down his chest, pausing to take each nipple into his mouth giving them a small tug with his teeth. He continued down Louis’ stomach and pulled his sweats off. His bulge was very prominent through his boxers so Harry sucked the head of his cock into his mouth through them, teasing Louis. “H-harryy.” Louis whined.

Harry got up and stepped out of his jeans, boxers and shoes, and then he slowly pulled Louis’ boxers down. Louis was expecting to be fucked and owned by Harry, but when Harry got on his knees for Louis, he could’ve come right then and there.

“Harry what are you-“Harry took Louis fully into his mouth, his cock touching the back of his throat “OH s-shit Harry!” Louis was right; he did have the perfect blowjob lips. Harry pushed his fingers in Louis’ mouth ordering him to suck. Louis began to suck on Harry’s long fingers dramatically. Hallowing out his cheeks and swirling his tongue around them just like a blowjob. When they were good and wet, Harry took them out and spread Louis’ legs. Harry entered one long digit into Louis’ tight hole. Louis nodded his head as Harry pushed in a second, scissoring him open, and loosening him up. “More Harry!” Louis moaned out loud. Harry put a third finger in along with the two and continued sucking Louis’ leaking cock.

Harry curled his finger up hitting Louis’ prostate. Louis let out a higher pitched-almost girly-as Harry continued rubbing at it. It was all getting to be too much; Harry’s warm, talented mouth fully taking Louis in, all while fucking him with three fingers right on the prostate every time. “H-harry stop.” Louis moaned grabbing his long curls and pulling back. “Harry I’m g-gonna cum!” Harry pulled off and pulled out as he lubed up his own cock. He put Louis’ legs over his large muscular shoulders. Harry lined himself up at Louis’ entrance, but didn’t do anything. Louis looked at him in confusion as Harry stayed there, the head of his cock touching Louis’ hold but not entering it. Louis got impatient and yelled “Harry fuck me!” Harry smirked.

“Fuck me what?” Louis bit his lip

“Fuck me please!” Louis moaned/whined.

“Fuck me please, what?” Harry demanded.

“Fuck me please Daddy.” Louis moaned. The name Daddy went straight to Harry’s cock as he pushed in with one long thrust. Although, once he was in he still didn’t move. “H-harry.” Louis was whining and withering below him now.

“Beg for it. Beg for my cock like the little slut you are.”

“No.” Louis spat sassily.

“Oh? Does Daddy need to punish you baby?”

“I won’t beg.”

“You’ll beg if I tell you to beg.” Harry demanded. He pulled out causing Louis to whimper. “Hands and knees now.” Louis followed his orders.

Harry lined up behind him again and slapped Louis’ bum. “Beg for my cock.” Louis moaned trying not to cave. Harry slapped his other bum cheek harder, leaving a red hand print. “I said beg for it you filthy whore!” Louis moaned at that.

“Oh fuck! Fine! Fuck me Daddy. Fuck me hard, I deserve it, I’ve been bad. Teach me a lesson, punish me. Use me with your big cock Daddy please!” Harry smirked and pushed into Louis again. He began to thrust hard and fast. “Oh YES d-daddy right there, s-so thick!”

“Y-you’re so tight baby. Mmm feel so good around me.”

Harry slapped his bum hard “Oh yeahh! Fuck I’m close” Louis moaned, thrusting his hips back to meet Harry pounding into him. Harry was hitting his prostate dead on with every in and out thrust. “Harry I-I can’t!” Harry wrapped his hand around Louis cock from around him and jerked him off furiously.

“Cum for me baby, cum for Daddy.” That was it for Louis.

“Ah Ah FUCK dADDY!!” Louis came hard with a high pitched moan, making him see stars behind his eyes as Harry came in him with a low grumbly moan. “They caught their breaths and Harry slowly pulled out while kissing Louis.

“We should go shower.” Louis mentioned.

“I also need to fix your dishwasher.” Harry laughed.

“Oh you and your responsibilities.” Louis teased. “Come shower with me, then sleepover and you can fix it tomorrow after the lovely breakfast you cook for me.”

Harry laughed “And what if I want you to make breakfast?”

“Then along with fixing my dishwasher, you’ll also need to call the fire department because I can’t cook to save my life.” Louis said seriously.

“Then I’ll take you to my place for dinner and I’ll teach you how to cook your first proper meal. Chicken, stuffed with mozzarella cheese, wrapped in parma ham, with a side of homemade mash.”

“I’ll take you up on that Styles.” Louis smiled. Harry leaned down to kiss him and Louis led them to the shower happily.


End file.
